


Stand Tall

by NUMBER1ANGIRL



Series: Wait For It [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Illness, Multi, New York City, Original Character(s), Spoilers for New York Special
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUMBER1ANGIRL/pseuds/NUMBER1ANGIRL
Summary: Sara Dupain-Cheng has just gotten into her dream art program in America. However, when her spot is being threatened, and the only way for her to stay is to perform in the school’s musical, will she be able to finally get back the music that she gave up all those years ago?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Wait For It [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884262
Kudos: 2





	1. Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m gonna try my best to get this in 😭 please bare with me!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Only Sara and Ben are seen before NYC.   



	2. Don’t Blink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare with me 😭
> 
> ENJOY!!!

  * 


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNTIL NEXT TIME <3<3<3


	3. No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back! With actual words this time!!!
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Sara sighs, staring down at her bag. She had managed to stuff everything she would need in a suitcase and a duffel bag. Her mother would be so proud. 

Speak of the devil...

“Sara!” Marinette calls, walking into the room. “Are you-“ she cuts herself off, her hand going to her heart. “Wow.”

“Everything’s packed up, mamma.” Sara says, zipping up her last bag. 

“I can see that.” Her mom murmurs, scanning the walls. 

Sara hadn’t taken that much. She was still coming back on holidays, and she wasn’t really moving out. 

But the loss of her things was still visible. 

Paints, brushes, her collapsible easel. All tucked away in her suitcase. 

Marinette sniffles, wiping at her eyes. 

Sara groans. “Mamma, you promised not to cry until tomorrow at the least!”

“I know... it’s just... my baby is leaving!”

“What about Emma and Louis?” She asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, hush!” Marinette murmurs, playfully swatting at her. 

She takes a seat on Emma’s bed, looking directly at Sara. The younger girl takes her bags off of her own bed, and looks at her mother. 

“Is this... what I think it’s about?” Sara asks nervously, grasping her necklace. 

“Yeah...” Mari murmurs. 

When Sara was thirteen, when Monarch’s akumas had started to get even worse than before, Marinette had come to her with a proposition. 

She could wear one of the miraculous to make sure she was safe during the attacks. 

Sara had stared at the pendants. Her mother had looked at her in anticipation. 

As Sara looked at the options, her eyes had landed on a bracelet. A teal bracelet, that made the breath catch in her throat. 

“If you want to take-“ Marinette was starting to say, before Sara took the pink and black necklace. 

“The mouse miraculous.” Sara said, touching the jewel. “It’s perfect.”

“Are you... sure?” Marinette questions, raising an eyebrow. 

Sara nods, probably too much. “Yeah. Besides, I like Mullo. It’ll be fine.”

And it was. 

Mullo was her person in a way that she didn’t think a mouse-like creature could be. They were together all the time, and she was her best friend. 

Which is why she dreaded what was going to happen next. 

“Marinette...” Mullo pleads, zipping out of Sara’s pocket. “Please don’t take me away! She’s nothing without me!”

“Hey.” Sara murmurs, but her tone lacks all bite. 

“Mullo...” Marinette sighs. 

“No! Please! This isn’t fair! We’re taken before our time! You can’t do this! She’s one of the best holders I’ve had in a long time!”

“I know.” Marinette answers. 

“Then why are you taking me away?”

“I’m not.” 

“That’s right you’re- wait what?” Mullo asks, her eyes going wide. 

“Yeah, what she said. What!” Sara asks, her eyes widening. 

Marinette shrugs. “New York is dangerous. There’s a lot of heroes there. It makes sense to send you with a little back up yourself.”

Sara and Mullo’s mouths were dropped open. They give each other a look, before jumping on Marinette. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love, love, love you!” They both exclaim. 

Marinette laughs. “I love you too, now get off of me! I still have to break the news to Emma that we can’t get a cat just because we have an extra bed.”

As her mother leaves the room, Sara and Mullo start dancing in celebration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time (hopefully) <3<3<3


End file.
